


第二洗衣室-5

by umitan2020



Series: 齊格飛的十年日記 [5]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umitan2020/pseuds/umitan2020
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Series: 齊格飛的十年日記 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131647
Kudos: 3





	第二洗衣室-5

R.C.481.5.26

這世上真有所謂的神嗎？如果有，那一定是相當惡質又性喜折磨人的、殘酷的魔神。

為什麼要這麼信任我，我幾乎忍不住想要掐上他的脖子，一無所知的無垢者比起明知故犯的惡人更加罪惡，而更令人絕望的是、我沒有辦法換房。

R.C.481.5.27

去了校醫室一趟，演了場大戲要來了安眠藥，希望老校醫所謂的抗藥性不要太早發生。

R.C.481.5.30

「又失眠了？」

老校醫挪了挪眼鏡框，投以疑惑的眼神查問。

「你是四年級的吉爾菲艾斯……對吧？」一邊翻閱著病歷、覆蓋著老繭的指節敲著最近一次的就審紀錄。沉吟著，「嗯……上次是實練操演科目太過勞累……導致暫時性筋肉彈性失調……給的藥劑份量是兩天……」

抬起頭，嚴肅起面容，老校醫責問面前的少年。

「吉爾菲艾斯同學，你也四年級了，應該很清楚本校與軍隊的規則吧？」

點了點頭，有藥物依賴傾向的人萬一被查出來，是足以「體能狀況不合格」為由、從學校或是軍隊除名的。當然原則上是如此，實際上吉爾菲艾斯也很清楚，鎮上一些從軍過的青年反而都是因為進入了軍隊才染上藥癮的。

「你有照著我之前的建議去試了嗎？睡前練習腹式呼吸？喝一點熱牛奶？記得把房間的燈都關了？」

「都試過了……但是……」

闔上了病歷表，輕咳了兩聲。

「吉爾菲艾斯同學，我之前開給你的幫助睡眠藥應該不至於導致你即時性的依賴……」

舉起手制止了吉爾菲艾斯的發言，「如果只是睡不著就練習腹式呼吸加上數羊！要不然就作一百個仰臥起坐讓自己累到想睡！如果是太累睡不著就在睡前去大澡堂泡一下、再喝個熱牛奶去睡！！總之！！」

撇了一臉沮喪的少年一眼，掠下嚴正警告。

「沒有更確切的病因出現的話，我不可能再開睡眠輔助藥給你！」

最近的吉爾菲艾斯很反常。  
帝國曆481年，五月的最後一張日曆剛被撕去不久，帝國軍幼年學校四年級生之間，開始有人傳出如上的耳語。照理說普遍存在於奧丁北半球、令人慵懶嗜睡的五月病效力早該過了。但是這一陣子、帝國軍幼年學校四年級生吉爾非艾斯，卻是幾乎整天都精神萎靡，注意力低落。

造成這位少年少有的失常表現，除了持續了將近一個禮拜的失眠之外，不安定的精神狀態或許才是關鍵性的主因。不但時時拿錯課堂講義、一個人若有所思、點名時渾然不覺、面對教官的提問答非所問、甚至還在實演操練的時候把同組的隊友誤認為敵方、平白拱手讓了好幾分給競爭隊伍。

最早察覺吉爾菲艾斯異常的自然是他同寢的室友，萊因哈特．馮．繆傑爾。但是面對室友的關心，紅髮的少年只是打哈哈的矇混，並且開始不著痕跡的、避免和室友不必要的接觸。只是同學年、同組、同寢的兩人，能夠自然分開行動的時間實在有限。

此刻、正是一天所有正規課程即將結束之時。

奧丁北半球的初夏向晚時分，正是最舒適宜人的時刻。時令上剛從春季轉換到夏季，乾燥而又清涼的微風透過階梯大講堂的上方氣窗不停的送入室內，設計完善的通氣孔與氣窗讓講堂內的空氣對流，以防室內空氣滯流沉悶。

只是、盡管硬體設施上如此設想週到，講堂內那媲美重度二氧化碳的沉悶氣氛、加上講台上教官那有一半都發表在自己口腔內的授業內容，令大講堂內的學生們昏昏欲睡。面對著眼前連端坐姿態都無法支撐的青少年們，擔任哲學與倫理科目的教官不知道是早就放棄學生的注意力、或是根本對幼校的講授內容感到絕望，他半垂著鬆垮的眼瞼、視若無睹的繼續從嘴裡吐出手中教材的內容。

「嗯──對哲學家來說，探討事物的本質，追求宇宙的真理……一直是哲學家們努力的……」  
接續在體能訓練與實演訓練之後的哲學與倫理課程，光是排課的順序就引人懷疑校方的意圖，到底是出於體恤善意、用以慰勞學生的「放鬆」用課程？或是期待學生對帶有瞌睡菌絲的無聊演說產生自然抗體？如果要四年級的首席繆傑爾來評論的話，他或許會抬起白皙的下巴，不屑地、從鼻腔裡送出這樣的回答吧？

『只不過是排課人員思慮不清罷了！』

明明想要跟他拉開距離、但是卻又在不經意的地方反芻起那個人的一言一行。

一手支撐著沈重的下巴， 吉爾菲艾斯苦澀地擠出一個無聲的笑，雙唇往上微微挑起。「那個人」正端坐於吉爾菲艾斯斜前方不遠之處。也是一手支頤、即使只看得到滿頭燦金的髮絲、吉爾菲艾斯也能準確的描繪出那個人的面容，現在、定是一副百般無聊又在嘴裡咕囔著對學校制度、教學課程的不滿。身穿灰藍色立領制服的金髮少年左邊、不自然地空了一人份的位子，因為本該享有那個空間專屬權的人，藉故遲到、從講堂後方隨便撿了個偏僻的位子就座。

他的周圍閒散的坐了兩三名學長；那是沒有在原本的修業期限內拿到這堂『哲學與倫理』的學分、只好來補修的人，正確來說，是來補點名──因為老教官懷曼是個只看出席率以及試卷上有無填上姓名的人，至於試題的答案，只要有填上字母就算有回答。但即使是如此放縱學生的教學與評量方式、每年仍舊不免會有幾名學生得要重修這門『哲學與倫理』。

「對本質的看法……大致上來說有幾種不同的看法……就像……」

輕微的鼾聲自吉爾菲艾斯的右方響起，不需要轉過頭去確認，吉爾菲艾斯也能知道，那無疑是陷入熟睡狀態的五年級學長所發出的。

畢竟，對這些人來說，點完名後就等於沒有事了，在這種催人入眠的氣氛之下，還能保持清醒狀態的人實在寥寥無幾、而其中是針對課程內容保持清醒、不是在底下看別的讀物才保持清醒的人，或許只有五、六個人了吧。

「例如說──『人無法兩度入足於同一河川』，這是主張……萬物流轉的………」

吉爾菲艾斯凝視著斜前方的身影，第一次肆無忌憚的、放縱的、貪婪的凝視那個人。

不規則捲起、充滿躍動感的髮絲、白皙的耳殼、透著一點粉色的紅，略略歪斜到右邊的頭顱、牽引出頸部優美的線條，就像一條圓潤完美的珍珠項鍊被展示在斜面臺座上、緩和又帶了點曲線的、一直延伸、沒入整齊立領之下……

昏鈍的頭部中從腦幹後方傳來一陣陣甘美的麻痺感覺，口乾舌燥的感覺一下子湧了上來，連眼眶都被那份乾澀火熱所燒灼、傳來陣陣刺痛感。

絕望的、吉爾菲艾斯明瞭到這份情感已經不是理性、教養、規範所能制御，只是這樣靜靜地觀察著那個人，他全身的細胞就已經開始鼓譟、每一根神經都開始敏銳感受；想要他、想摸他、想用全身去感受那個人所有的存在。

理性和本能的拉鋸，令吉爾菲艾斯全身一會兒如入冰窖、一會兒如入火山。當理性略佔上風的時候，對現實情況以及自我心態的分析，令吉爾菲艾斯墜入絕望的地獄；而當本能略佔上風的時候，衝動令他坐立難安，腦內不受控制的想像畫面催促著體內的溫度，煎熬著吉爾菲艾斯的身心。

萊因哈特什麼都不知道。

他不知道吉爾非艾斯慌亂的原因，也不知道他臉紅的原因，更不知道吉爾非艾斯是以什麼樣的心情去握住那個令人羞以啟齒的器官，自然也不可能知道，就僅僅是那樣的撫弄與接觸，就令吉爾非艾斯情不自禁，年輕稚嫩的慾望決堤而出。

正因為清楚萊因哈特不知道，因此，吉爾非艾斯是惶恐的。

雖然萊因哈特沒有任何疑惑的接受了自己說詞，雖然萊因哈特看向自己的眼神一如往常，但是他是害怕的。 他害怕，有一天萊因哈特會明瞭，自己其實是因為他而迅速捲起欲情，僅只是以眼神、聽覺膜拜金髮天使的姿態，就令自己的身體無可救藥地燃燒起來。而他更害怕的是這不可靠的自己！

現在還能因為萊因哈特對性事沒有興趣知識矇混過去，但這位聰慧而領悟力強的天使，終有一天會發現到自己的邪念吧！？終有一天，他會從別的管道、別的朋友那兒得到更多資訊，進而察覺自己的褻瀆吧！？

雙手緊緊在膝上絞著，不過是一念之間的假設，竟讓吉爾非艾斯的背後一瞬間盜了一層冷汗，講台上教官的話模糊得像是來自遠方的囈語，眼前線條方正的課桌在眼中竟微微扭曲了起來，視界所及之處都蓋了一層油花般的濾鏡。

怎麼辦……

突地、斜前方的座位細微的傳來一陣窸窣聲。在這個鼾聲此起彼落的教室裡、本不是什麼引人注目的音量，但是因為吉爾菲艾斯的目光從來沒有自那個少年的身上移開過半分，因此立刻便注意到了。那個人右方的同級生、吉爾博特．奧古斯特．馮．費雪。

方才的憂慮就像活生生化為現實一般，吉爾菲艾斯眼睜睜的望著吉爾博特湊過頭去，與萊因哈特輕聲交談，由於座位位置的緣故，吉爾菲艾斯只能看到拉近了距離的兩顆頭顱，卻聽不清楚兩人的交談內容。而正因為無法掌握兩人對話的內容，更催化了吉爾菲艾斯的不安。

他無法自己的臆測。

他們聊了什麼？  
萊因哈特說了什麼？  
吉爾博特又問了什麼？  
萬一他正好問起那天的問題……  
萬一他們剛好閒聊到跟男性生理有關的話題…  
萬一萊因哈特向吉爾博特求證什麼…  
萬一……  
萬一……  
萬一……

千百萬個萬一在吉爾菲艾斯的腦海中盤旋、背上的冷汗幾乎要透出外套滲了出來。患得患失的心態削減了吉爾菲艾斯原本清明的理智，更因為他心中有愧，原本對萊因哈特性格的了解、以及他與周圍同學的相處模式都被惶惶不安的心緒給遮掩。

為了五分鐘後的課鐘，吉爾菲艾斯等了似有一世紀那麼長，不等課堂鐘聲響完，甚至也無暇等到教官那句「呃……這次介紹了赫拉克利圖的一些基本思想……下一次……」完整吐出，就像大多數的聽講者一樣，在鐘聲響起的那一瞬間起身，毫不猶豫的走向前排。

察覺到吉爾菲艾斯由上而下籠罩的陰影，吉爾博特止住了與萊因哈特的交談。

深深吸了一口氣，強自鎮定的，吉爾菲艾斯先向吉爾博特點頭示意後、扯出一個微笑。

「萊因哈特大人、接下來要直接回宿舍嗎？還是先去食堂喝一點東西？」

舒展了原本向內聚攏的眉頭，金髮少年以一種本人沒有自覺的埋怨語氣說道。  
「吉爾菲艾斯，你剛剛到底坐哪啊？虧我還幫你保留了座位耶！」

萊因哈特一如往常的態度讓吉爾菲艾斯懸在半空的石頭落了地，加深了一層笑意、他低下頭。

「真是對不起，因為遲到了，所以就從後面隨便撿了個席位坐了……」

「察覺到一旁的吉爾博特似乎還有未竟之言，退開了一步、吉爾菲艾斯向著吉爾博特表示歉意。

「費雪同學、抱歉打擾了你們的談話……」

「啊、不必了！反正已經談完了！」

「繆傑爾！再考慮一下吧、大家都想見見你啊……」如果沒邀請到格林華德伯爵夫人的弟弟，自己一定會被母親罵死的！

「我對於被當成稀有動物展示一事沒有興趣！」冷冷的壓低音調丟出回覆，隨即收拾了自己的桌面，丟下一句 「走了，吉爾菲艾斯」便昂首離開。

懷裡抱著倉促收拾好的教材，吉爾菲艾斯跟在萊因哈特一步半之後，若無其事的開口詢問。

「對了、剛剛費雪到底是……」

萊因哈特放慢了行進的速度，撇過頭告訴身後的摯友，是來邀請自己週末去參加他們家族的沙龍聚會。

由於早已知道萊因哈特的答案，此時的吉爾菲艾斯反而心有餘裕的回問，「為甚麼不去呢？費雪對你並沒有一般大貴族子弟的歧視心態、多認識一下也不是什麼壞事吧？」

停下了腳步，隱約帶著一絲怒意的，萊因哈特揚聲回著，「那傢伙準是因為姊姊的關係才找我的！我才沒那個興趣當動物園裡的觀賞用動物！而且！！」

「而且？」

「而且那傢伙居然說，因為你家連最低層的帝國騎士位都沒有、所以沒辦法發邀請函給你！」

「就只因為這個原因所以您不願意去嗎！？」

察覺到吉爾菲艾斯言詞裡那麼一絲不可置信的味道，被挑起火氣的萊因哈特怒道。

「光是這點就足以構成我不參加的理由了！！」

以吉爾菲艾斯對吉爾博特．奧古斯特．馮．費雪的了解，他知道，吉爾博特並不是故意瞧不起自己才如此做，因為貴族們的沙龍就是如此，真的要追究、就是吉爾博特的呆板腦袋不懂得轉圜，恐怕是萊因哈特詢問自己是否在受邀請之列時，傻頭楞腦的直接回覆沒有辦法發邀請函吧。

其實貴族沙龍的與會者階級也不是什麼明文規定的法律條文，只不過是默認承襲的「慣習」罷了，要找漏洞或是例外的話多得是方法，不過平庸似吉爾博特，或許連這一點技巧對他來說都是存在著難度吧。

在同學之中被暱稱為漁夫的費雪，絕對不只是因為他的姓氏Fischer而得到此稱號，本人也是一名愛好釣魚、泛舟等悠閒嗜好的人。

做什麼事都慢半拍的吉爾博特，進入奧丁幼校完全只為了家族的面子與傳統，實際上這樣的學生在幼校裡比比皆是，這些人也不怕畢業後必須要參軍的問題，反正後方勤務的各種閒缺早就準備好了空職、等待這些人一一補上，他們可以安心地一輩子過著與前線無緣的「軍人生活」。

像吉爾博特這樣的米蟲在承平時期，倒也不是什麼罪惡的存在，他們頂多是成事不足、卻還不至於敗事有餘，但是，當戰爭已經完全日常化的帝國曆481年，這種被安插到錯誤位置、因而擁有不該被賦予之權利的米蟲們，就會開始名符其實地、一點一滴蛀蝕掉整個國家與社會。  
察覺到紅髮摯友似乎心不在焉，萊因哈特不滿的伸出手捏了一下對方的鼻尖，有點壞心的、看到這樣的舉動造成吉爾菲艾斯滿面通紅的窘迫。

「你在想什麼啊？吉爾菲艾斯」

「沒、沒什麼…」連忙退開了一大步，被萊因哈特出其不意的突擊給打的狼狽。

「如果你要勸我跟那些無能的白痴做朋友，就省省吧！連跟他們多交談幾句都是浪費時間！」

萊因哈特不需要其他的朋友，也沒有結交其他朋友的打算。

這固然加強了他與紅髮少年之間的紐帶聯繫，但另一面，卻也造就了他們除了彼此、再無插入其他友情的餘地，也因此，他們無法逃避彼此。

如果是在過去，吉爾菲艾斯即使附和了萊因哈特的意見，還是會習慣性的加上一句，『但是多和不一樣的人物交談、溝通也是很重要的』，但是此時此刻、吉爾菲艾斯卻遲疑了。

這一陣子不停困擾他的煩惱，似乎根本是自己的庸人自擾。他擔心這位聰慧而領悟力強的天使，終有一天會發現到自己的邪念、他擔心終有一天，萊因哈特會從別的管道、別的朋友那兒得到更多資訊，進而察覺自己的褻瀆。

不，不是有方法嗎？非常簡單的方法……

只要讓自己成為他唯一的朋友就可以了。

只要自己成為他的耳、他的目、他的鼻、他的舌、他的手、他無法切離的分身，就行了。

不斷自胸口湧現的安堵感、令吉爾菲艾斯的唇角宛如在深夜中綻放的曇花，緩緩上揚的角度綻開一道和煦完美的微笑，那是萌芽自紅髮少年體內最深處、無法向任何人透露的情感。那樣均衡對稱的完美笑顏，即使是身為長年摯友的金髮少年，也不由得困惑了，甚麼事值得高興成這樣？

「說得也是，萊因哈特大人」

\------------------  
\------------------

原作中，小萊自己也記不得小吉甚麼時候開始叫自已【萊因哈特大人】，寫幼校篇低年級時，我寫的小吉只有在刻意挖苦或強調身分時，會用這樣的稱呼。經歷過歐拿你打擊事件之後，我讓小吉刻意得開始增加【萊因哈特大人】的稱呼，用來提醒自己作為區隔與警戒，到幼校篇結尾，兩人正式成為共犯者關係時，小吉就開始貫徹【大人】的稱呼。由於稱呼的轉換是漸進的，所以小萊事後要回想到底甚麼時候開始習慣這樣的稱呼，會沒有印象，也是很合理的。


End file.
